10 Glances  FujiYanagi
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Written for the challenge-comm "10 glances" at LJ. Fuji/Yanagi.
1. Studying

**10_glances; #1 – Studying  
****Fuji Syusuke x Yanagi Renji**

Renji heard Fuji turn a page in the book he was reading, felt tempted to look at him but did everything not to. He needed to study; they had a history-test tomorrow and he really shouldn't have gone to study with Fuji, not when he was feeling as he did. What was he really feeling, though? It was more than like, thet, he knew. But love? Not quite, but still, not far from it. Probably. When it came to his own feelings, he was quite clueless. Not that he would admit it, but he was. Fuji was pretty, no question about it, but what made Renji attracted to him wasn't the feminine frame or the warm smile, but the other smiles he would see from time to time. And Fuji's eyes. There was something more there, beyond the kind smile and happy personality the tensai displayed, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _"It is impossible to gather data on Fuji"_ Sadaharu had said, and maybe that was true. Because Fuji always managed to surprise him, one way or another. Like today, when Fuji had walekd up to him and said _"We're studying together today."  
_Of course, Fuji wan't all smiles and kindness. He was so much like Yukimura that it was scary. They could have been brothers, really. It wouldn't have surprised Renji if they turned out to be such one day sooner or later. But that wasn't it; not what he was looking for. It was beyond that, deeper.  
He cast a quick glance to the side when he realiezd that Fuji hadn't turned a page for the last fifteen minutes, and saw thetensai stare out in space. A serene, but still sad, expression covered his round face, and Renji felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn't logical, to feel like he did towards the person who scared even Tezuka to obedience. But he was attracted to him, none the less. What to do about it, though? Tell him? But he couldn't. It wasn't as if he was sure he really liked him like that, although he probably did. "_Love and logic doesn't match."_ Who had said that? Was it Seiichi? Or maybe even Genichirou? One of those, he was sure and the more he thought of it, the more sure he got that it had been Genichirou. When he told them – the former Rikkai-team – about him dating Shitenhouji's Hitouji Yuuji. How he'd managed to hide it from them for almost half a year was beyond Renji, even though he had been sure he took enough data to be able to notice the slightest change in Genichirou's behaviour that would indicate that he was in love or dating.  
_Doesn't match?_ Renji thought. _Yes, I think you're right, Genichirou.  
_Because it was illogical, Renji didn't really give love much thought, thus, he didn't really know much about it, either. So he didn't know how he was supposed to react to the foreign feeling that blossomed every time he thought about the former Seigaku-student.

**End**


	2. Chocolate

**#13 – Chocolate**

Fuji stared at the pieces of confectionery that lay on top of his turned-off lap-top, a thick sheet of kitchen paper and a small sticky-note attached. He stared a while longer, waiting to see it the small gift would move. When it didn't relent, he sat down at the swivel-chair and stared just a little more, if only to tease the one he knew put the chocolate there and who was standing in the doorway, pretending he didn't know anything. The glances he sent Fuji though – unsure of why Fuji was reacting as he did – gave him away. Fuji chuckled and picked up the note. Without reading it, he put it down again and picked up a piece of chocolate. "Hmm.." He looked at it and smirked. "And how do I know this isn't from Inui and has Aozu in it?" he snickered at the expression Renji made. "There wasn't any name on the note, after all."  
"Yes there wa-" Renji cut himself off and tried to suppress the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. Damn it, he'd fallen right into Fuji's small trap, without even thinking about it. He blamed his nervousity for his failing brain, and he bit his lip. Fuji laughed lightly and put the chocolate in his mouth. He hummed and smiled. "You did these yourself?" he asked, and Renji nodded. "You think too much about the taste, though. But it's not bad. You just need to practice more."  
Renji blushed crimson this time. He thought he had followed the recipe properly, and he had researched the topic of chocolate and chocolate-baking for several days before attempting it. And that was apparently not good either. He sighed, then almost shrieked when Fuji suddenly pulled him into his lap. _Oh no, not at all awkward.._ Renji thought and thought about the fact that Fuji was so much shorter than him, even when they were sitting.  
Fuji smiled up at him and picked up another piece of chocolate, pushed it between Renji's lips and reached up, only to press a kiss and plunge his tongue inside the data-players mouth. Renji moaned lightly and Fuji chuckled. "But with Yanagi-kun's taste mixed in, it's just perfect." he said in a low sing-song voice and kissed Renji again.


End file.
